Konata
Konata Izumi is one of the main characters of the Lucky Star series. She serves as one of the YouTube Poop Masters in "The King's Epic Adventure." Physical Appearance Konata has long blue hair and green eyes with a mole under her left eye. She wears the traditional school uniform of Ryōō High School, a sailor fuku where the blouse/shirt is white, the collar and skirt are pink, and the ribbon is red. She wears pink socks and black shoes. Personality Konata is a hardcore otaku; she loves anime and adult video games, due to her father's influence. He buys adult games for himself, so she is able to play and enjoy them. In fact, when she became eighteen, Konata was overjoyed, since she could now go buy and play ero-games legally. In the anime, Konata constantly refers to or parodies several popular games, anime, and manga (such as Yu-Gi-Oh!, Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuu'utsu, and even DragonBall Z) to annoy Kagami. Her favorite franchise seems to be the Haruhi series, as she has many Haruhi figurines and decorations that makes her room, once went to the Suzumiya Haruhi no Gekisō with her friends, and has "Hare Hare Yukai" and "Koi no Mikuru Densetsu" as her ringtones. Despite her personality, Konata can be smart, but she hates studying; thus her grades are a bit uneasy. However, she is an expert in pulling an "all-nighter," frequently, if not always, getting the same grades as those who studied for a week. In contrast to her studying habits, she loves video games, to the extent that she can completely memorize the answers on trivia-based games. Occasionally, she feels the pressure and thinks about studying, but she never gets around to doing it. Konata is surprisingly athletic, despite her personality and lifestyle. Konata likes playing MMORPGs with her teacher, Ms. Kuroi. She often plays late into the night, hence why she tends to fall asleep in class, which makes her a frequent victim to her homeroom teacher, Nanako Kuroi. Ironically, Ms. Kuroi was also part of Konata's team in the same game and constantly nags her online and in real life about her grades and homework. Abilities Because of her otaku attitude, she mimics many anime and video game skills, mainly the Mikuru Beam. Her main ability in The Quest for YouTube is trapping people in her DS, a la I.M. Meen's labyrinth book, and having her DS drawings attack the prisoner. She even has access to many Pokémon at her disposal, too, even fan made ones. Biography The Quest for YouTube Konata appears in the King's Cup of Mutant Rampage Bodyslam, using her Pokémon to do her dirty work. Every now and then she'll attack with her Mikuru Beam, ending her Pokémon army with Moarbid Krabs. After winning the tournament, she and the other Lucky Star girls can be found in a room in Gaspra's Tower. Speak to her will get her and the other girls to join. Speaking to her will give you the option of challenging her to another Pokémon match to win her Moarbid Krabs for Gwonam. The King's Epic Adventure Konata appears as the third YouTube Poop Master the King challenges. At first when the King finds her he can't understand her Japanese. When he returns with his translator he finds her and the other girls in a festival. Instead of listening to him, they ramble on about shit and how disgusting it is, then calling the King gay. Finally, Konata traps him in her DS and makes him fight multiple drawing creatures. However, her fun stopped when Solid Snake and Otacon interrupted. The fight ended up blowing them all the way to Dr. Robotnik's world. Here Konata challenges Snake to a Pokémon battle where she wins using Moarbid Krabs. Konata attempts to trap him in the DS, only to find Kagami had took it during the fight. It's broken as Sonic the Hedgehog sped by. It turns out Konata had sold her soul for the DS and the entities she sold it to came to collect for her. She managed to convince them not to collect her, but it was all for naught when she was run over by the S.S.S.S. Squad and killed. The King learns her Mikuru Beam. Epilogue Konata downloaded the Quest for YouTube and began playing it. Special Attacks Mikuru Beam - Copied from "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya". Konata holds an index finger to her eye, closes the other one, and a multi-colored beam shoots out. Trivia *If the Pokémon battle script was successful, Konata was going to successfully use Caterpie, Slowpoke, Krabbie, and Moarbid Krabs. *Konata copies other techniques for the rest of her skills, like the Falcon Punch and Kick, Fantasy Seal, Master Spark, the many Jump techniques, and Sonic Wind. *The spirits Konata sold her soul to for the DS are the same spirits featured in "The Princess and the Frog" for Dr. Facilier. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Cross-Over Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:RPG Category:Villains